finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of Antenolla
The Attack of Antenolla is a Trial in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Players face the plant Antenolla and its multiple parts. Battle Antenolla consists of four parts, namely referred as the Flower, Leaves, Root and Ivy. The Flower is the main part but the player needs to defeat all of them. Defeating the Flower first will cause the remaining parts to counter with a massively damaging attack that will result in a wipe. All parts have 580,000 HP each. All parts are vulnerable to Stat Breaks Antenolla A (Flower) The Flower can use Pollen to inflict magic damage and poison, silence, confusion, disease 60% to one enemy. Vampire to damage and steal MP from one unit. At thresholds of 60% and 30%, it will use Prismatic Spore which is basically Pollen against all units, and Rampage which deals Magic Damage to all units. The Flower resists Fire, Ice and Water (100%) and weak to Earth (-50%) and is immune to all status ailments except Confusion (20%). Antenolla B (Ivy) The Ivy can utilize Entwine and Wild Thorn for physical damage to one unit. The former inflicts Paralysis, the latter inflicts Disease. It resists Lightning, Ice and Wind (100%) and weak to Water and Dark (-50%) and susceptible to Sleep (50%). Antenolla C (Root) The Root can use Nutrient Absorption for Physical damage with HP Drain to one unit and Healing Earth to heals parts for 5,000 HP and remove status ailments. It resists Fire, Lightning, Water and Wind (100%) and is weak to Earth (-50%). It is susceptible to Blind (50%) Antenolla D (Leaves) The Leaves have no special attack of their own and only use normal attacks or counter like the other parts when the Flower is defeated. It resists Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water and Wind (100%) and is weak to Earth (-50%). It is susceptible to Silence (50%). Strategy The battle is not too difficult but rather obnoxious as the player will have to account for a handful of harassment, mostly the status ailments and the MP Drain. Protection against the status ailments, preferably Paralysis and Confusion are prefered. Silence can affect Healers, although some have Special Abilities which bypass Silence or is otherwise simply removed. Poison and Disease are annoying but can be countered through heals/regen or Buffs. As described above, killing the Flower first will trigger the other parts to inflict massive damage on the party. Although this encourages a kill one-part at a time approach, the player can still utilize attacks that damage all parts, provided the player uses more focused attacks on one part. Doing it like this will greatly speed up the battle for the rest of the parts as they will grow weaker as the player finishes one after the other. They still need to be careful of the HP count however, especially the Flower as it has threshold attacks. Given their attacks, the order of killing should be, Ivy (due to status ailments), Root (due to heals), Leaves (as it is the weakest part but can still counter), and lastly the Flower (to prevent the counter). Elemental weapons are no good, except for Earth, Light and Dark. Otherwise the player should stick to neutral attacks. Since the parts are vulnerable to status ailments and status breaks, the player should capitalize on those to make the battle easier. Noctis' Fire Flask is perfect for this, even if some parts resist Fire they will be affected by the effects regardless while Cover is a useful MP Battery. Ling is another good option as it can provide Breaks, Status Ailments and MP Battery too. Bran's and specially Lunera's Elven Song can provide some MP healing option. A Tank can be used to deal with the Physical attacks or otherwise to provoke the MP Drains and status ailment attacks, since they have little use for MP save for Provoke or affordable buffs, it shouldn't a problem to restore their MP. Warrior of Light is excellent as it can provide buffs, debuffs, and can counter with HP/MP heal to himself. Healers vary, but they should preferably be immune to status ailments, and/or be able to heal them. Refia, Fina (with exclusive equipment) and Luka are solid options. Magic users can be used to damage Antenolla, if so they should focus on Dark and Earth elements (since Light is rare amongst them) or high damaging abilities like Meteor, Ultima or other Special Abilities that inflict high non-elemental damage. The only problem with this is that they usually cost too much MP on the long run, although they can use Osmose on each part to restore lost MP. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Trials